A Very Destiel Christmas
by wolfie1408
Summary: It's almost Christmas time. How are the brothers, Bobby, and Castiel celebrating? Rated M for future M rated Destiel
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Cas, get in the spirit!" Dean said, placing a Santa hat on the angels head, smiling widely at the sight.

"But Dean, this holiday is inaccurate. Jesus was not born on December 25th, he was born in the Summer," Castiel said.

"Just celebrate. It's fun! Besides, Sammy keeps whining about the fact that we don't celebrate anymore. And I miss it too..."

Castiel looked at Dean as the hat slid down over his eyes.

Pushing it back up to expose his bright blue eyes once more, Castiel finally gave in, "Fine, I'll celebrate with you two."

Dean smiled victoriously and handed the angel a candy cane, "Try this while I decorate."

They were at Bobby's house, a few days before Christmas, and Dean was trying to pull off Christmas for them. He'd gotten a tree from some nearby woods and dug up an old box of lights, ornaments, and random decorations in a spare room. Castiel unwrapped it and tentatively licked it, surprised by the flavor.

"This is good!" he said, watching Dean put up decorations.

"Glad you like it, but I think I'll need some help, we only have about an hour and a half until they come back. I want this to look perfect. Grab some ornaments and hang them on the tree, will ya?" Dean said.

Castiel looked at the ornaments and began to scatter them around the tree, not sure if he was doing it right.

"Is this correct?" he asked, looking at Dean.

Dean glanced at the tree and nodded, "That's the idea. Wrap some lights around it too. Just unravel them then start at the top and work your way down."

Castiel tried to untangle the lights but had trouble. His candy cane was barely in his mouth and the hat kept sliding down over his eyes, blocking his view.

"Dean, I need some-" Castiel started.

Instead of finishing his sentence there was a loud thud and Dean spun around to see Castiel tangled in the lights and on the ground, the candy cane a few feet away and the hat now covering his nose as well. Dean chuckled softly and went over, trying to help his angel get straightened out.

"Stop struggling, you're making it worse," Dean sighed, slowly untangling the knots that were wrapped around Castiel's legs.

Castiel stilled long enough for Dean to finish helping him and then adjusted the Santa hat.

"Okay, there. Now, try to stay out of trouble," Dean said, smiling a little.

He went back to the box and looked around, finding some mistletoe. He smirked and hung it up in an archway, hoping to catch Castiel under it with him. He had a huge crush on the angel and wanted to kiss him at long last.

"Dean? Did you hear my question?" Castiel said, pulling Dean from his thoughts.

"What?" asked Dean, looking at his angel.

"I asked if there's supposed to be a star on the top. I've heard people say before that you put a star on it," Castiel said.

"Or an angel..." Dean said, smirking at Castiel, "Why don't you get up there and be the angel on the tree for us?"

"Aren't I a little big for that?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

Dean smiled and pulled on a Santa hat of his own, "I was kidding, Cas."

He hung up some stockings, trying to decide what he was going to get his brother, Bobby, and his angel. He wanted this Christmas to turn out perfect, to make up for messing it up or completely missing it in the past. He decided on a new flask for Bobby and a new, well-made journal for Sam. Castiel, however, was harder to decide on. The angel never made it obvious what he would like.

"What do you want for Christmas, Cas?" Dean finally asked.

Castiel seemed to think for a minute, staring off into space.

"There's only one thing I want but I don't feel it's appropriate to ask for," Castiel said.

"What is it? You don't have to be embarrassed or anything. Just ask," Dean said.

"...I want a kiss..." Castiel finally said.

"From who?"

"A person."

"Helpful..."

"I want a kiss from you, Dean."

Dean paled slightly when he heard the words fall from the angels lips. The words he'd waited for ages to hear.

"C-Cas, are you sure that's what you want?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, "I'm sure."

"Well then, okay. But you have to wait until Christmas, since that's what you asked for as your present," Dean said.

Castiel nodded once more, "Okay, Dean."

Dean smiled a little. It wasn't every day he got what he wanted and this was one of those rare days he did.

"Come on, we gotta finish setting up. No more getting tangled in lights. No more falling over. And please, for Christs sake, don't knock the tree over," Dean said.

Castiel finished setting up the lights with some minor difficulty and looked at the tree, trying to figure out how he could put a star on the top when they didn't have one.

"Dean, do you have yellow paper and some scissors?" Castiel asked.

"Why? Are you going to cut your hair or something?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head, "No, I want to make a star to put on the tree."

"Oh. I'm sure I can dig some scissors and paper up. Just give me a second," Dean said.

He found a pair of scissors and handed them to Castiel, along with some yellow paper.

"Do you know how to even cut out a star shape?" he asked the angel.

"Um... No," Castiel finally admitted.

Dean took the scissors and paper back and cut out a star. He handed the star to Castiel who, with difficulty, put it on top of the tree. Dean smiled a little, glad that Christmas was finally coming together for them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Cas, remember how I showed you to wrap presents?" asked Dean, setting a few wrapped presents under the tree.

Castiel nodded, looking at the boxes, wrapping paper, and tape in front of him.

"Call me if you need me," Dean said, leaving the room.

He'd gotten a few extra presents besides the ones he'd already decided on for his brother, Bobby, and Castiel. The present he was most excited to give was the kiss for Castiel. The days seemed to go slower than normal as Christmas approached..

"And behave. No peeking at the presents," Dean said, leaving the room.

Castiel began to wrap the presents he'd gotten for the others with mild difficulty. After managing to cut the paper to the right size, Castiel took out the tape and tried to get a small piece. It wouldn't tear and Castiel kept tugging on it, trying to get it to tear but only succeeding on getting a few feet of tape off the roll.

"Dean! Help me! This tape is attacking me!" Castiel yelled, trying to unravel himself from it, "Please! It's trying to kill me!"

Dean ran into the room and started snickering, grabbing some scissors and cutting it, yanking it off of Castiel's trench coat and eventually, gently, pulling it off of Castiel's hands.

"I told you to use small pieces of tape, maybe one or two inches, MAX," Dean said, throwing the tape into the trash.

"Sorry... It wouldn't tear and the next thing I knew it attacked me!" Castiel said.

Dean smiled and helped Castiel finish wrapping the present, "So who is this for?"

"You, actually," Castiel said, looking at the roll of tape as if it were a snake that was about to attack him at any second.

"Really? What did you get me?" asked Dean.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, so I can't tell you," Castiel answered.

Dean shook his head, "Yeah... You have a point. Alright, don't tell me. I can wait."

Castiel tied a ribbon around the box with help from Dean and set the box under the tree.

"Okay, one present down. How many more do you have?" Dean asked.

"Just two. I got Sam a book about vampires and I got Bobby a new shirt," Castiel said, holding up the presents.

Dean nodded and helped the angel wrap them, this time making sure he didn't use too much tape and that the tape didn't 'attack' again. Together they put the presents under the tree and Dean smiled. There was a nice pile of presents going and Christmas was in two days.

"Okay, we have a tree, lights, presents... Want to make cookies?" Dean asked.

"I don't know how to," Castiel said.

"I'll show you. But you're not going anywhere near the oven, I don't need you getting burned by it or anything," Dean smiled, heading for the kitchen, "We'll make gingerbread men, sugar cookies, and chocolate chip cookies."

"Gingerbread men? You eat people?"

"What? No, that's just what you call them."

"But you called them gingerbread men. Men are humans. Therefore, you're eating people."

"No, Cas, they're just shaped like men. I'll show you before I put them in the oven."

He got out the ingredients, bowls, and a blender and began to make the dough for the gingerbread men with Castiel watching over his shoulder curiously.

"Cas, back up a bit. I need a little space to do this," Dean said.

Castiel backed up and continued to watch Dean work. When the dough was ready he began to shape the cookies, showing Castiel how to do it.

"Come on, try to help," Dean said.

He handed Castiel some dough and Castiel began to shape the dough into men, watching how Dean did it as he went.

"Um, Dean, I think I may have done something wrong," Castiel said.

His gingerbread man had a one giant leg, one small one, and only one arm. Dean chuckled and helped him fix it up a little, noticing that per usual Castiel was in his personal space. Usually he would scold the angel for it, but this time he didn't. In the past the scoldings were a way to hide his true feelings for him, but now that he knew Castiel felt the same about him, things were different. They'd grown closer in the short time it had been that Castiel asked for a kiss for Christmas and Dean also felt his sense of protection and love for him growing.

When they finished the gingerbread men and put them in the oven, Dean instructed Castiel on how to make sugar cookie dough.

"Okay, get the flour, it's up in that cabinet," Dean said, pointing while making some icing.

Castiel reached for the bag of flour and hit it with the tips of his fingers, knocking the bag over in the process. The flour spilled all over the counter, floor, and, unsurprisingly, Castiel. Dean heard the flour pouring from the bag and winced, knowing in a flash what it was.

"Cas... Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was..." Dean said slowly.

"Do you think it's flour?" Castiel asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry..."

Dean turned and saw Castiel looking like a stereotypical ghost.

"...What am I going to do with you...?" Dean asked, shaking his head, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

He took Castiel into the bathroom and turned on the shower, ordering Castiel to strip down to his boxers.

"B-But Dean..." Castiel protested.

"No arguing, Cas, just do it and hop in the shower," Dean said.

Castiel did as he was told and got in the shower that Dean had turned on. The water was warm and the flour began to wash off. Dean got in the shower behind him in his boxers as well and grabbed some shampoo.

"Lemmie help you out," Dean said, pouring some shampoo into his hand and beginning to scrub Castiel's hair, getting rid of the flour.

Castiel relaxed under Dean's touch, surprised by how comfortable he was with the situation. Dean smiled and kept scrubbing Castiel's hair, loving how soft it was. When he was satisfied that it was clean, Dean helped Castiel rinse the shampoo from his hair, covering the angels eyes so no suds would get in them.

"There you go. Much better," Dean said.

He turned off the shower and got out with Castiel close behind him.

"Put on these clean clothes," Dean said, handing Castiel some clean clothes of his, "Don't forget the boxers. Don't worry, I won't look."

Castiel put on the dry boxers and pulled on the pants and t-shirt that belonged to Dean.

"I'm dressed," he announced.

Dean looked at him and smiled softly, "Close, but the pants are backwards. Take them off and try again."

Castiel obeyed and fixed the jeans. Dean got dressed after him and picked up the hair dryer.

"You're almost done, let's just dry your a hair a bit," Dean said.

He turned on the hair dryer and in an instant Castiel was backing away from it.

"I think that device is possessed!" Castiel said, scared.

"No, Cas, that's normal. Look," Dean said, drying his own hair.

Castiel looked at it warily and allowed Dean to dry his hair after a while.

"Much better," Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled back shyly. He was glad that Dean was a part of his life. Even if that meant he got into all sorts of mischief, learning about human life and not living like a regular angel.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Christmas Eve at last and Castiel was excited, to say the least. The idea of celebrating Christmas had grown on him and he wanted to open the presents already. Dean had to stop him on multiple occasions from opening the presents early.

"I think he should at least be allowed to open one present," Sam said, watching Castiel shake a box with his name on it, looking confused.

"We're supposed to wait until the morning," Dean said to both Sam and Castiel at the same time, taking the present from the angels hands and setting it back under the tree.

"It's his first Christmas, let the boy have some fun," Bobby said.

"Fine... Cas, you can open _one_ present. That's it," Dean said.

Castiel picked up the box he'd been shaking a moment before and held it up, "I want to open this one!"

"Wait a second," Dean said, taking it and reading the tag, "This one is special. It wasn't supposed to be under the tree. You can have it tomorrow night."

Castiel pouted a little and picked up one for him from Bobby and Dean, "Can I open this one instead then? It's from Bobby."

Bobby nodded, "Go ahead."

Castiel tore the paper off and opened the box, taking out a set of car keys. He tilted his head a little, confused.

"What do I need these for?" he asked.

"Dean and I made a deal. I give Dean one of my old cars I have here, and Dean teaches you how to drive," Bobby said.

Dean smiled and patted Castiel's back, "I'm going to teach you as best I can, at least. I'm not sure how well an angel can drive."

"I hope you're a good teacher, Dean," Castiel said.

"I taught Sammy how to drive and he does fine, doesn't he? You'll be fine," Dean said.

Castiel nodded and set down the car keys, "Dean, when do I get that present we discussed the other day?"

"What present?" asked Sam.

"None of your business, that's what present," Dean said, "You'll get it tomorrow night, before you get the other one."

Castiel nodded once more. Dean grabbed the Santa hat that was too big for the angel and put it on Castiel's head, watching it slide down over his eyes.

"I really don't like this hat. It seems to attack me whenever I put it on," Castiel protested.

Dean smiled, "It's just a little big for you. It's not attacking. Just like the hair dryer is not possessed. And the toaster is not possessed, either."

"But it was throwing burnt bread at us!" Castiel said.

Sam snickered, remembering the incident that morning. The four were in the kitchen and Bobby had put some bread in the toaster. When it popped up, it flew in the air surprisingly high and Castiel panicked, claiming the toaster was possessed. Dean and Sam had cracked up while Bobby tried to explain it to him. The idea that it was supposed to do that still hadn't sunk in for Castiel and he was scared to go near it anymore.

"Why don't we all open just one present tonight?" asked Sam, "So we're even?"

Bobby shrugged, "That seems like a reasonable idea."

Dean grabbed three presents from under the tree and passed them out as Castiel watched jealously. He wanted to open more presents but tried to keep in mind that he already got to open one. Dean opened a present from Sam and found a new jacket. Sam opened one from Dean that was a new laptop case and new flash drive. Bobby got one from Castiel and when he opened it he found a new wallet with a pentagram on it.

"Thank you, Cas. I did need a new wallet soon," Bobby said.

Castiel smiled proudly, glad Bobby liked his present.

"Okay, I'm turning in for the night, boys. See you in the morning," Bobby said, going to his bedroom.

Sam went to bed soon after, leaving Castiel and Dean alone in the living room. Dean stretched tiredly and looked at the angel.

"So, what are your plans for the night?"he asked, standing and stretching again as he did.

"I'll just sit here quietly and think," Castiel said.

"...Dude, you really need a hobby," Dean said, "Why don't you come to my room for the night and hop in bed? You can lay there quietly and think. And help keep me warm. Sam took all my blankets because he was freezing last night."

"Okay," Castiel answered, standing as well.

He allowed Dean to lead him to the bedroom and watched Dean strip down to just his boxers before getting in the bed.

"Come on, Cas, I won't bite," Dean said, patting the spot beside him.

Slowly, uncertainly, Castiel got in bed beside Dean and allowed the human to hug him, snuggling close to the warm body. Castiel could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks and looked at Dean.

"Is this appropriate behavior for two men in bed?" he asked.

"Relax, Cas. This is normal if the men are attracted to each other," Dean explained.

"Oh... Okay," Castiel said, hugging Dean as well and nuzzling his bare chest.

Dean could feel his heart rate rising and closed his eyes, holding his angel close. There was something about the messy haired, blue eyed angel that kept his attention more than any girl had in his past.

"Please don't wake me up at two in the morning again," Dean said, yawning.

The night before, Castiel had come into the bedroom and woke Dean up, asking if London Bridge ever did fall down.

"What the hell kind of question is that, Cas?" Dean had yawned, reaching for the alarm clock.

"I heard a song they called London Bridge on the radio and they never said if it fell in the end or not," Castiel explained.

"I don't know, Cas. It's two in the frigging morning. Go away, I need to sleep," Dean told him, looking at the clock.

Castiel left the room quietly, still contemplating the song.

"Okay, I won't wake you," Castiel promised, back in the present.

Dean let himself drift off to sleep, still holding his angel close. Castiel smiled softly and nuzzled Dean's chest, letting his mind wander to anything he could come up with to pass the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter is a lead to sexual content in the next chapter, so be warned!**

In the morning, Castiel was in the living room before the others were even awake, sitting by the tree. A small pile of candy cane wrappers were sitting beside him, the Santa hat on his head, slipping down occasionally.

Dean was the first human to come downstairs, pulling on his jacket.

"There you are. When did you leave me?" Dean asked, sitting on the couch beside the blue eyed angel.

"I wasn't sure when the present opening would begin so I came down to wait for you three to wake up so we can start," Castiel said.

"How many candy canes have you eaten...?"

"I think twenty-five. Maybe twenty-six."

"You're going to make yourself sick, Cas."

Castiel looked at Dean shyly, remembering the present he wanted.

"May I have my present from you now?" he asked.

"What? Oh, the kiss. Of course! But let's do it under the mistletoe. It's a Christmas tradition," Dean said, standing.

He led Castiel to the archway that held the mistletoe and smiled softly. He slowly leaned forward, wrapping a loving arm around Castiel's waist, and pressed his lips to Castiel's. Castiel blushed fiercely and returned the kiss as best he could. It was his first kiss and he was unsure of how to kiss properly but tried as best he could, feeling Dean's soft lips pressing against his slightly dry, chapped ones.

"W-Was that okay...?" Castiel asked shyly when they parted.

"Cas, for your first kiss, I'd have to admit you did pretty damn good," Dean said, smiling and resting his forehead against Castiel's, still holding his angel close.

Castiel beamed and nuzzled Dean's neck, once more shy.

"Okay you two, break it up. We want to open our presents," Bobby said, startling the pair.

They hadn't heard Bobby and Sam come down while they kissed and were embarrassed when they realized they had been caught. Sam was sitting in a recliner and Bobby went to sit on the couch. Dean and Castiel sat beside each other on the ground. Dean was sitting closest to the tree and began to hand out the presents, smiling when he saw that everyone had a surprisingly fair amount of presents to open.

"Dean, I think I'm starting to like this hat," Castiel said, smiling a little as he opened a present from Dean.

He found inside a new trench coat.

"Thank you, Dean!" he said, smiling widely.

He pulled off the one he was wearing and put it on. After a moment, he handed the old one to Dean.

"Here. I want you to have this," he said.

Dean took it and smiled, "Thanks. Cas."

Without a second thought, he pulled on the trench coat and noticed it had Castiel's scent all over it, making him feel more comfortable in a flash.

"Hey, Sam, this one's for you," Dean said, handing his brother a present.

Sam opened it and found a few new books about various supernatural beings. Slowly, the pile of presents shrank and the pile of trash from the wrapping paper, tags, tape, and ribbon grew. Castiel kept getting distracted by his new things and the others had to wait for him to catch up with them.

"Hey, Cas, come upstairs. I want to give you your special present," Dean said, standing.

Castiel followed the human upstairs and found the box sitting on the bed. Eagerly, Castiel ripped off the wrapping paper and reached into the box. He pulled out a book labeled 'The Joys of Gay Sex', lube, condoms, and several gay porn movies.

"I don't get it..." Castiel said, tilting his head.

"Read the book and watch the movies and you will," Dean said, kissing him softly.

Castiel opened the book and began to read.

"Don't tell Sam and Bobby what I got you. Those are just for us. Our little secret," Dean said, kissing Castiel softly.

Castiel returned the kiss happily and read the book as Dean left the room to rejoin the others. When he finished the book, Castiel rejoined the group. Dean looked up when he heard him entering the room and his eyes widened when he saw him.

"Cas, in the kitchen. Now," Dean said, quickly standing and pushing him towards the kitchen.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel questioned, tilting his head in confusion, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You have a freaking boner! You can't walk around like that! I should have gotten you a book on masturbation, too..." Dean said.

Castiel looked down towards his crotch, still confused, "What do I do?"

"...Well... Y-You take it in your hand and pump it, squeeze it, rub it, whatever feels good to you," Dean said.

"Can you teach me?" asked Castiel innocently.

"Of course, Cas," Dean smiled, kissing his angel lovingly, "Of course I will. Let's head upstairs. We're not doing this out here."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to finish this! I've been busy with college and work. **

When they got upstairs, Dean softly kissed his angel, guiding him to the bed.

"Some of what I do may hurt you a little, so if you feel too much pain and can't take it, tell me and I'll stop," Dean said, starting to kiss his neck.

Castiel moaned softly and relaxed in Dean's arms, trusting the man completely. He allowed Dean to remove the trench coat and tie before feeling his hands working on the button down shirt.

"You can get rid of my clothes too, Cas," Dean said, kissing his collar bone.

"No, I like this," Castiel said, moaning quietly, "I want you to be in control."

Dean took off the shirt the angel was wearing and began to kiss his shoulder, sliding his left hand down the back of Castiel's pants to cup his right ass cheek. He could feel the body beneath him arch against him and smiled to himself, trying to keep in mind that Castiel was still a virgin and he had to be gentle with him.

"Cas, I promise I'll be as gentle with you as possible," Dean promised, kissing his way down the angels chest and to his pants waist.

Dean slowly began to unbutton and unzip the pants, sliding them down and off of Castiel's legs, leaving him in just boxers and feeling slightly self conscious.

"What happens next...? Is the part they call a blowjob?" asked Castiel innocently, tilting his head a little and making Dena smile.

"In a minute, yeah," he answered, cupping the hard package in front of him.

Castiel let out a mewling sound and squirmed under Dean's touch.

"That feels funny," he informed Dean.

"Well, if you want me to stop, tell me," Dean said.

"No, I just don't know what to do..." Castiel replied.

"Relax an enjoy it, that's what you do," Dean said, removing the dark blue boxers and freeing Castiel's erection.

Castiel, or Jimmy, rather, had a surprisingly long and thick cock that Dean couldn't wait to finally have in his mouth, making his angel feel nothing but pleasure and love. Dean began to kiss Castiel's inner thighs teasingly, his breath ghosting over the hard length as he moved from the left thigh to the right, making Castiel gasp softly.

"Dean," he whimpered.

"Easy, Cas," Dean reassured him, "I promise this will feel good."

With that, Dean kissed the head of the hard cock, slowly taking it into his mouth. Castiel whined in pleasure, wiggling his hips as Dean began to bob his head, licking and sucking the organ as he went. Castiel let his hands run through Dean's soft, short hair, loving the sensation. Shock waves of pleasure coursed through his body as Dean gently tugged at his balls.

"Dean!" he cried out.

Dean worried that the other two would hear him and wished he'd found a way to keep the virgin angel silent. Instead of focusing on it too much, Dean licked the underside of Castiel's cock, swirling his tongue around the tip when he reached it. Moans, whines, and whimpers escaped Castiel's parted lips, making Dean strain in his pants with need.

"I'm gonna try something else," Dean whispered, "I need you so badly. But just tell me if you get uncomfortable during this and I will stop."

Grabbing a small bottle of lube, Dean poured a generous amount onto his fingers and teased one around the tight ring of muscle, earning louder moans from Castiel.

"D-Dean, that feels so good!" Castiel moaned, arching off the bed.

Soon Dean slid a second finger in, stretching Castiel, getting him ready for more. Placing kisses on and licks on Castiel's cock, Dean worked a third finger in, feeling Castiel clench around him.

"That's a good boy," Dean praised, working the fingers in and out.

After a few more moments, Dean was convinced Castiel was ready and pulled his fingers out, struggling to get his own pants off. Once he got them removed, his jacket and shirt followed, and next his boxers. He applied some more lube to his cock and pressed against Castiel's entrance, kissing and licking his neck reassuringly as he did.

"Ready, Cas?" he whispered, licking the shell of the angels ear.

Castiel nodded, gulping nervously, not daring to say he wasn't completely sure, that he was nercous. Dean pushed his hard cock into Castiel's tight hole slowly, trying to be gentle and kissing him as he went. A few tears slid down Castiel's cheeks at the burning sensation he felt, unsure if it was a normal feeling or not.

"I'm sorry, Cas... Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" Dean asked, genuinely concerned about him.

"J-Just give me a moment," Castiel whimpered.

Dean nodded understandingly and waited for a few minutes until Castiel began to wiggle under him, signaling he was ready for more. Dean pushed in the rest of the way, fully buried inside of the tight heat and panting heavily.

"You're so tight, Cas. I freaking love it!" Dean said.

With that he began to thrust gently into Castiel, earning moans of pleasure from him.

"Keep relaxed," Dean reminded him.

He slowly picked up his pace, reaching between their bodies and beginning to stroke Castiel as he went. Castiel arched hard off the bed, begging Dean to go harder and faster. Dean obeyed, speeding up and thrusting harder.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned.

His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his breathing ragged and his cheeks flushed. The sight made Dean struggle to keep from releasing already, loving it. He'd never been with anyone he found so lovable, sexy, cute, adorable, amazing, perfect.

"I love you, Cas!" Dean panted.

"I love you too, Dean!" Castiel replied, grinding his hips against Dean's, "I-I feel funny down there."

"Like your body is tightening, kind of?" Dean asked, fighting back his impending orgasm.

Castiel nodded, unable to speak any further. The pleasure was becoming too uncontrollable for him and he loved it.

"That means you're going to cum. Just... Let the feeling out," Dean instructed, thrusting faster and harder.

Castiel nodded and obeyed, suddenly seeing white as his body trembled with sheer, utter pleasure. He was vaguely aware of Dean's hips stuttering and a warm, wet sensation within his hole but didn't care. The pleasure was overwhelming.

"And that, Cas, is sex," Dean said, panting hard as he pulled out.

Castiel smiled weakly and nuzzled Dean's chest, wanting rest. Soon Dean was sleeping soundly, a snore escaping now and then. Castiel's smile widened, knowing Dean was his human and no one would ever take him away.

No one.


End file.
